Repression
by The True Wild Thing
Summary: What happens if a grey knight crossed galaxies and maybe even dimensions and ended up with Overwatch? (Rakine Cerivian is my character; if you want to learn more about him, read the rise of darth Venison and the path of darth Venison by VenisonStories.
1. Chapter 1

Mercy was getting tired of their new guest, he had been here for almost two months and has hinted at a troubled past; the main problem is that he won't talk about it with her, or anyone for that matter. Her being a doctor, she knows that the repression isn't helping his mental state. She was currently outside his door, knocking on it as hard as she can while being polite. He opened the door for her, his deep green eyes looking into hers with obvious sadness. "Hey Mercy." He says as he stands in his door way, the scar on the right eyebrow that goes down to his collar is in stark contrast with his tanned skin. For a second, Mercy doesn't know what to say; the only reason she came here was to help with his past. "Hey," she says at last, "may I come in?" He moves out of the door way so she can come in, and she does. She looks around the scarcely decorated two room apartment, even though he has enough money to buy almost anything he wanted. "I just wanted to talk to you… about your past." He rolls his eyes at her but she continues anyway. "This repression isn't good for you, as the medic I just want to help!" she finishes irritated.

He looks her dead in the eyes, "The reason I don't talk about is because it's far worse than anything that you and Overwatch ever went through." She looks at him in disbelief, he knows of all the things the organization has gone through and he has the audacity to say he has gone through worse! There can't be anything that's worse then what they have gone through… right? "How can you say that? Do I need to remind you of all that we went through to secure ONE payload of equipment?" he shakes his head at her and actually laughs.

She is dumb struck and starts to move towards him with her finger out to correct his attitude; only for him to place his palm on her forehead. She looks at him and realizes he isn't laughing, he is crying but trying to hide it. Memories flow through her mind as she sees a broken planet with hundreds slaughtered.


	2. Chapter 2

She saw countless bodies strewn around a war-torn battle field, many of them in bloody pieces and there are traces of explosive residue. Rakine stands in the middle of the carnage with a bizarre light sword, with a blood red blade. He swaying with an odd rhythm that could be due to exhaustion, the only problem is that he is laughing. It's not the gentle laugh that she has come to know in his brief moments of happiness, but an insane, barely contained explosion of noise on the eerily quiet field. He turns abruptly, the scar on his face is open and bleeding profusely, and his eyes… his eyes weren't green, they were a sickly pale yellow as he rushed towards Mercy. Before he reaches her, she is snapped back to her own time; Rakine was sitting at the edge of his bed, which she was laying on, and avoided her gaze as she sat up. He stands quietly as he goes over to the door and opens it for her. Mercy stands and walks straight up to him and hugs him. He freezes as he feels her arms wrap around him and he begins to fall apart, he weeps loudly and with such force that his voice goes hoarse with the first few cry's and Mercy holds him as the door closes and he falls to the floor in a saddened heap.

The next morning, Rakine is sitting at the table for breakfast with his leather jacket on the chair next to him, eating waffles when Jack walks in. Rakine glances up as the soldier sits across from him; jack seemed surprised as he sat down. "I'm surprised to see you so early Cerivian," He says as he pulls a plate towards him and starts to take eggs and bacon from some of the many plates at the table, "Its five in the morning, did your alarm go off early or something?" Rakine smiles a little and shakes his head and gestures to the door Jack came from as Mercy rounds the corner. He moves his jacket as she sits down, Jack looks even more surprised as he said something along the lines of 'I'm too old for this…' and walked off with his plate in hands. Rakine smiles as Mercy tries not to laugh at the look in Hana's eyes as she holds her hand out to Lucio and sighs as he puts a twenty in her hand and skates away.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later, he gets a message on his communicator from Jack that says he has a mission for the whole team. Jack grabs his jacket and his heavy repeater from the table and hides his saber underneath his jacket and heads out the door. He's a little worried, jack doesn't usually call the whole team for something unless it affects them all or if something bad is happening. Once he gets to the main hall, he sees something he never hoped to see again… it was a saber hilt, the black saber that the Mandalorians own. Everyone gives him an odd look as he drops his weapon and walks forward carefully.

"Where did you get this?" he asks as he reaches a hand out to touch it before stopping himself an inch or so from the hilt. "We found on the body of this thing." He says as he moves out of the way to show Rakine the body of a mandalorians soldier, wearing his families crest on his chest. Rakine rushes over and removes the helmet, hopping it's not who he thinks it is. As Rakine pulls of the helmet, he is greeted by his dead brother's face, pale and bloody. His pale blue eyes wide open with shock and his short black hair stiff and sticky from dry blood. "Did you kill him?" he asks as he puts his fists down on the table, resting his knuckles on the edge of the metal table, his voice strangely calm. "Yeah, he was walking up the base and wouldn't stop when we told him we would shoot." Rakine spins around and hits the soldier so hard in the face, his visor shatters. Everyone is dumbstruck at the sudden outburst as Rakine starts to strip the armored body of the armor and two odd cylinders, leaving everything but the metal sticks on the table. "If anyone touches the armor, I will kill you." He says calmly as he leaves with the body.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack looks up from his broken nose as Cerivian rounds the corner, calm as every and looks at the sword hilt on the table. "Listen here Cerivian," he says as he stands up, "I don't know what your problem is but-" he is cut off as Rakine gets in his face. Jack is amazed at how calm his breathing is, then he realizes his eyes have changed color to a sickly yellow. Rakine turns around and starts to collect the armor as the soldier stares wide eyed at the calm man as he walks off to his room.

For the next week or so, Mercy barely sees Rakine. When she runs into him as he is getting food or some other necessity, he looks as though he hasn't slept in days and hasn't eaten in as many days. He still acts calm and quiet whenever he is out and it's not like him. Mercy is currently outside his apartment trying to persuade him to open the door, she has been trying from three hours and hasn't received any noise a reply. Suddenly, the door opens and Rakine is standing there, looking in her eyes with no emotion and his face hunger pained. Mercy looks at him with pure shock on her face. "What happened to you Rakine?" she asks as he walks inside of his home, the door wide open. As she steps in, she sees the floor scattered with the ruined armor in various stages of repair. Rakine is sitting at the table, repainting the helmet in silence. After a short time, he says, "His name was Acther… he was my brother." Mercy suddenly realizes why the armor means so much to him, why he burned the body and he hit Jack. "He keeps telling me to forgive Jack, but I don't think I can." He says as a blue mist solidifies into a person, leaning on the wall across from him. "That's because they killed me, the grief will pass but you need to forgive them right now, otherwise you won't be able to work as a team."


	5. Chapter 5

Mercy is shocked at the blue version of the face she saw on the quiet, dead face that had been in the armor, he looks over at her silently while his living brother works on the ruined armor. "What happened?" is all she can say as Rakine slowly lowers his head onto the table while Acther slowly floats across the room, he looks back at Rakine who nods, his skin holding to the table and a single tear falls from his eyes. Acther holds out a blue, transparent hand to her, and she slowly takes it.

It's cool, and it feels like if she puts too much pressure on it, her hand would go through it. It was like holding Jello. A soothing feeling fills her consciousness as he whisks her into one of his memories. She sees a hole blacker than the rest of the blackness of space, she sees it grow larger as he approaches it. _This was the last place that we had Rakine's signal, and I was determined to find him._ There was a sudden flash and the ship she was in started sparking while alarms of all kinds started going off, she saw the earth from a half the distance of the moon.

 _From what Rakine has told me, I was much closer than he was… this means that the wormhole spits you out at random distances in your solar system. I made my way over there, but during the crash, the communicator in my ship had broken. I hadn't landed to far away from your base so I decided to head to it… I didn't hear you telling me to stop before I was shot. I heard the gun go off and acted on instinct, I was to slow to draw my saber._

She is whisked back to the quiet room with her sitting on the couch, the helmet he was working on was near its fully repared state. Mercy stood up and slowly walked towards him and hugs him from behind, his shoulders sag and his head drops while she quietly holds him. "They didn't know… You know that right?" she asks, and he quietly nods. She kisses the back of his head.

"Come with me." she says as she hands him his jacket and opens the door _._


	6. Chapter 6

She leads him quietly down the halls of the base before ending up at Jack Morrison's door. She knocks quietly before stepping back and having Rakine stand in front of her. Jack opens the door with the slowness of someone weary of the thing outside of their door. Mercy peaks out from behind the statue still Cerivian.

Jack steps aside and Mercy pushes him into Jack's room. He walks with steady ease as if she hadn't pushed with as much strength as she dared. He looks at her as she sits Rakine down at a table, his eyes have never left Jack's face since the door opened. "Sit." She says as she gestures to the empty chair across from him. Jack looks at her like she is crazy before sitting down slowly in front of the unstable fighter. "Tell him." She says to Rakine.

"The man that you shot outside of the base… Was my brother." He says with the calmness of someone saying they got a new fish. Jack is silent for a moment before giving a choked sorry. Rakine nods before saying, "We are not friends, we are co workers and allies. I will save you and help you with battles and missions. I will not acknowledge your existence otherwise." He says with calmness, the next words are said in the same tone as to one asking a guest if he wants a drink, "You can inform everyone to the reason I hit you."

Jack nods quietly before Rakine stands and leaves.

 **OK, so I'm sorry for not posting for so long, but I have finished High School, so I figured I would finish or continue the rest of my projects. I've lost my original files so I cannot go back and fix errors in the first 4 chapters. Let me know what you guys think and what I might need to add to this.**


End file.
